


Ford Yes

by ChibiTabatha



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Confusion, Cuddles, Family Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Off-Tune Lullabies, Panic, Sea Grunkles, Stanuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Stan wakes up from the grip of a nightmare. Ford decides the best cure is one they used when they were children.





	Ford Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my tumblr for Stanuary Week 4: Safe
> 
> I was trying to have a nap when this idea hit me. So here you are. Enjoy!

He woke up in a cold sweat, panting and clutching the sheets with shaking hands. Trying to take a few unsteady breaths to call his racing heart hardly helped. Everything shifted slightly and his pulse hammered in his ears harder. He couldn’t remember why he was scared, where he was, whose bed he was in.   
  
“Stanley?” a groggy voice called his name.   
  
He bolted upright and smashed his head on a wooden beam, “Hot Belgian Waffles!” he cursed and brought his hand up to his now throbbing skull.   
  
A solid thump sounded beside the bed he was on, “Stanley, are you alright?” this time he recognized the sleep groggy voice as Ford.   
  
“Yeah,” he rubbed his head and squinted at his brother in the dim light. “Jus’ a bad dream.” As soon as the words left his mouth Ford was shining a small pen light into his eyes one at a time, “Ow! Jeez, you tryin’ ta blind me more Sixer?”   
  
“I was just… Worried Stanley,” Stanford let out a sigh. “Do you remember anything?”   
  
“We’re on the Stan O’ War II, off to fight anomalies and spookum’s. You erased me from existence to get rid of the Mind Demon: Bill Cipher. What else you wanna know Poindexter?” he rolled his eyes at his brother.   
  
“The dream Stanley, I was talking about the dream,” Ford’s voice took on an edge.   
  
“No, it was disorienting and terrifying to wake up from though,” Stan shrugged and looked around in the dim light. He clearly hit his head on the top bunk’s frame, Ford hadn’t used the ladder opting to jump from the top probably. Overachiever.   
  
“Move over then,” Ford moved to get in the bed with him.   
  
He pressed a hand against his brother’s shoulder, “What are you doing?”   
  
“Getting into the bed with you. What does it look like Stan?” Ford leveled him with a deadpan look.   
  
“That doesn’ explain jack all and you know it,” he huffed.   
  
Ford let out the world’s longest sigh, “You did this for Mabel and we used to do this when we were children. Shove over and make space.”   
  
“There’s no room. Ford. Ford stop. Ford no. NO!” he tried to get ford to stop but now he was pressed up against the bulkhead and tucked neatly into his brother's arms. “This is degrading.”   
  
“There’s nothing degrading about this Stan. We used to do this all the time,” Ford tried to reason with him.   
  
“We were smaller and weren’t old and wrinkly. Sixer we’re not kids,” he hid his face against his brother’s arm.   
  
Ford chuckled silently, the vibrations felt through his arm, “There’s nothing wrong in seeking shelter when you’re afraid.”   
  
“Says the biggest arrogant jerk on the ocean right now,” he knew he was sulking but he was an adult not a child!   
  
“Yes, yes,” the dismissive tone made him want to smother his brother with a pillow. “Now what was the song you sung to Mabel? Oh right,” Ford cleared his throat, singing the same nursery rhyme about stars. His voice was off key and he was singing out of tune but it was relaxing. It was safe and warm. It was nice.   
  
“You suck Poindexter,” he huffed a silent laugh.   
  
“You weren’t much better. Good night Stanley,” Ford’s arms squeezed him slightly before he started up the off-tune singing again.    
  
“G’nigh Sixer…” he squeezed back slightly, drifting off into a warm, fuzzy sleep.     



End file.
